Light of Love in Darkness
by Akai-No-Jutsu
Summary: Our heroes Koto and Rika have just returned from a hard day in Trost. How will their life continue to play out together? Rated M for later smut and general sexy scenes. Characters will appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story regarding Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan! More to come, please give me your thoughts! I (sadly) do not own the rights to the characters that shall be mentioned in future chapters or the technological concepts and era ideas. Those all belong to their original creators! I'm simply writing this story to add some romance to the world of SNK. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Looking at the faces of the people around him as he walked through town only made Koto feel worse.. Many had died today, with hardly progress being made. Being a new graduate of the military academy, what he'd dealt with today was more than he would've ever thought he'd see fresh out of training. Straight out of the academy, he and many other recruits were sent out to try and eliminate the titan threats that had sprung up in Trost. Now, as they shamefully walked through the city, the shouts and cries of the people rang in his ears. Many were parents of the people he had run to combat with, and almost all present had lost a child. Their screams and tears echoed like an eternal nightmare in his brain. All he could do was watch as they fell to their knees in sadness. At least my parents won't have to deal with this... He thought to himself. He broke off from the small amount of remaining soldiers and walked to the medical tent. Then, a thought of his best friend flashed through his brain. I haven't seen Rika since deployment...! His overprotective mind began to worry frantically. His left arm was hanging in a makeshift sling quickly scrapped up by the surgeons, who had more important injuries to treat. He rushed about the small encampment, frantically searching the crowds for Rika. He spotted her coming out of a small tent towards the back of the camp, relieved to see that only a small bandage on her cheek seemed to be the only injury she sustained. He jogged over to her shouting her name.<p>

"Rika!" he called. "Rika!"

"Koto!" her face also showed obvious relief at the sight of her friend. "I was so worried that...I mean...The others didn't..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Rika. It's okay..." Koto quietly wrapped an arm around Rika's shoulder and pulled her into a hug as tears began to silently fall down her face. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the crude sling his arm was hanging in, along with the bandages running the length of his arm.

"What happened?!" Rika shouted.

"It's...it's nothing. I mean... There was a crawler there, dashing straight towards me while I was trying to refuel my gas..." He explained. "A boy from my squad... He pushed my away and...I didn't even know his name, but he..." Koto let the sentence fade, not having the strength to relive the memory. "Anyway... After he pushed me, the damn crawler broke through the wall of the house we'd been next to and a piece of wood sliced it. The doctors said I'll be fine. Don't worry about me okay?" Koto hung his head as he recalled the injury's origin.

"Still..." Rika looked at him with that same worried look she always had. She was just a head shorter than he was, and thinly toned from her military career. She had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. The special military-grade glasses were strapped around her head. She always cared deeply for Koto since they met in training, though she could be quite fiery at times, contradicting her quieter looks.

Koto was different. He was rather tall, with a naturally broad stature and fit muscles. He had brown hair that naturally switched to bright red at the very front which he kept flipped upwards when it was it's current short length. He too had a pair of military glasses strapped to his face. Since they'd met, he always assumed the position of a brother/father figure for Rika, protecting her and being by her side at almost all times. He was generally quiet, but would do anything to protect Rika.

The two got their things together and began walking through the city looking for the familiar little cottage that Koto's parents had owned. "You're welcome to stay Rika," Koto said as he pushed open the door. "I know you don't have anyplace to go, so you're always welcome to stay with me. Okay?"

"O-okay Koto," Rika stammered out. She had never considered staying at his house, and had become nervous and embarrassed when invited to stay with him.

After walking through the front door of Koto's house, Koto quickly undid all the belts and straps, gently setting his 3D hear near the door, along with his belts, boots, and coat. Rika quickly followed suit and the two lounged about the house together. Neither of them had spoken much about what happened that day, and neither wanted to. They each sat down on Koto's couch and thought. About themselves, who they'd lost, and why it all had to happen to them.

"Koto..." Whispered Rika.

"Yes Rika?" Koto replied.

"Why...why can't I be strong like you?" Tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked to the ground.

"Rika...You are strong. Times like today just...happen. And you just have to push through it. You have to move on. You were afraid, and that's okay. It happens to all of us you know? Just...don't let yourself think like that. Fear will result in mistakes. Either way...I'll always be here for you." Koto smiled caringly, doing his best to reassure Rika.

"Alright..." The tears had stopped, and Rika looked up at Koto. "Thank you for being here."

Koto smiled warmly. "Of course!" He replied. Then, his smile changed to a look of concern. "Listen...I know now just how dangerous it is out there, and...I don't want to lose you!" Koto crossed his fist over his heart, saluting to Rika. "I promise, I shall protect you and watch over you: forever!"

Rika stared at Koto, blushing.

"Koto-kun..." She whispered shyly. Then suddenly, Rika kept forward, wrapping Koto in her arms. "Thank you!"

Koto blushed lightly as he embraced her.

"Of course..." He spoke lightly, closing his eyes and savoring their embrace. After what seemed like forever and yet not nearly long enough, Rika released Koto and smiled. She turned her head and looked out the window, noticing the sky had gone from a deep orange to a pinkish-blue. Koto followed her gaze and figured it was time for rest.

"Here Rika...You can sleep in my bed tonight," Koto said with a light smile.

"But what about you?" Rika questioned, a small frown on her face.

"I'll just take the couch. Trust me." Koto gave Rika another reassuring smile. Rika hesitated slightly, but accepted his offer and took herself to his room while Koto stayed downstairs.

Koto passed a small amount of time reading journals and books written by his parents. Both of them had always been very deeply involved with the studies of Titans and had conducted some of the most important research for modern societies. A few years ago, however, these experiments led to their demise. Koto thought it best to try and learn as much as he could in order to one day follow their footsteps.

* * *

><p>Koto had realized after a few hours had passed how late it was. He slowly began to undress for bed, then looked down at the couch. Hmm...he thought to himself. I could've sworn I left a blanket out here. And where is my pillow? He pondered this for a moment then decided to go upstairs and simply retrieve his things from his room. He was wearing only his underwear as he lightly trod up the stairs.<p>

Opening the door of his bedroom, he noticed the sleeping figure of Rika in his bed. Baka! He shouted to himself in his head. I'd completely forgotten she was here... He slowly crept across the floor, being careful not to make much noise as he opened the closet and retrieved a blanket. Then, he began walking to his bed, slowly reaching a hand out to his pillow. Just then, Rika quickly grabbed his arm and yanked Koto under the covers next to her. Koto began breathing deeper and his heart pounded in his chest. He was blatantly aware that Rika too, was clad only in her undergarments.

"Don't leave...Please..." Rika whispered eyes closed. Her breath continued in the same sleepy pattern it had been at before. She's asleep? Koto thought to himself. I suppose it isn't too- Rika wrapped her arms around Koto and hugged him tight. He was sure he'd been blushing. He could feel the heat coming from her near-bare body. Oh man...When she wakes up, she'll kill me! But at the same time...

Koto couldn't risk waking Rika, and at the same time couldn't resist being close to her as he was now. Though she had been asleep when she grabbed Koto. If anything, he was simply keeping a promise to his only friend. He let his eyes close and his mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>End Ch. 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning Rika's POV Rika awoke very early the next morning. She groggily sat up and yawned loudly before laying back down and looking at the unfamiliar ceiling. Oh yes...That's right. Rika thought to herself. I'm at Koto's place. She let her mind wander to thoughts of the day past. Horrible memories crept up into her mind, making her feel alone and scared. That is, until the image of Koto entered her subconscious. Rika couldn't explain it, but every time she thought of her dearest friend, she always managed to feel better about anything. As if the mere thought of Koto lifted her spirits and sent her soaring. Speaking of Koto, Rika heard light breathing coming from beside her. Her eyes widened as she discovered a very real and very shirtless Koto was sleeping in the bed next to her. Why is he here...What happened last night? Rika quickly went over the events of last night, with her soonest memory being that of falling asleep, alone, in bed. Did I do this? Rika blushed lightly at the thought. Her next move was to get dressed. She quietly pulled herself out of Koto's bed and crept to the bags she had left in Koto's closet. Throwing on a long night gown, she looked back at her friend, still fast asleep. I think he'd be okay if I left him like this. Still...Rika thought. She took one last look before quietly making her way downstairs to make food. After several minutes of sizzling some eggs in a pan, Rika heard footsteps coming downstairs. She looked up to see Koto sleepily heading towards her, clad only in light sleeping pants she presumed he'd picked out of his dresser. "Good morning," Rika said with a bright smile, blushing lightly. "Morning," Koto replied, a light smile forming under his still half-closed eyes. "Breakfast already Rika? You really don't need to do anything like that." Rika's smile turned to a small frown. "Nonsense! If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to do my share." She looked into his eyes, he displaying her smile once more. "Besides. It was so nice of you to let me stay here, so consider this a thank you." Koto's eyes opened fully as he looked back at Rika. She looked rather pretty standing there in his kitchen like that. Night gown flowing, hair dancing around her shoulders. Koto got the feeling he was staring, and snapped back into focus. "Heh. So. If we're on leave for the next two weeks, what did you want to do?" Rika took the question to heart. What would she do? She'd stay here obviously, but would she really just read books and feel solemn? No. She thought. I'm not going to waste my time here. She looked back at Koto. "I've always wanted to see more of the city you know. Since I'm not from this district like you are, maybe you could show me around?" Koto gave her a light smile. "Sure. But let's rest a few days first okay? My arm is still pretty sore." Rika smiled warmly at Koto. Then, all of a sudden, she quickly moved towards him and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. Rika couldn't tell why she's been compelled to do this, but she was. She immediately turned a bright red as she turned away from Koto, embarrassed. Koto put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. He looked straight at her, his mouth unmoving, yet his eyes said it all. Thank You. Rika looked over at her friend and couldn't help but note how good he looked. He wore a black button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. A long white bandage was wrapped the length of his arm, though only the hand was seen as his sleeves were left unrolled. His hair was pushed back, revealing his emerald eyes which shone lightly behind his regulation-style glasses. His outfit was completed with black dress pants and black leather shoes. As always, his familiar Yin necklace hung around his neck. Rika must've been staring because Koto looked back at her with a "You okay?" "Y-yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Rika had sounded a bit harsher than she intended, but Koto took no notice. "Just trying to look out for you is all. Let's go." Koto turned and began to walk ahead, while Rika took a moment to look over herself. She wore a plain but elegant black dress and black slippers, along with her own pair of regular glasses. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders, the light curls bouncing on her skin. Rika felt awkward dressing in anything that wasn't her military uniform, though she did her best to hide it. She caught up to Koto and began their temporary vacation. The day went by quickly, but not so much that the two didn't enjoy themselves. They walked down the market street, looking at the various trinkets and odd objects that were made and sold by the shopkeepers. Koto bought Rika a silver chained necklace with an amethyst pendant on the end. This gift took Rika by surprise, and she had a hard time accepting it. But Koto insisted, so she took the necklace. Afterwards, they went to dinner at a well-known local restaurant famous for it's noodles. The two placed their orders and the food came quickly. After a quick 'itadakimaaaasu!' The two began eating. They hadn't spoken much throughout dinner, so Rika boldly decided to inquire more about the things she hadn't known about him. "Koto?" Rika asked Koto after swallowing some of her broth. "Yeah?" "What happened to your family?" Rika had tried to be light when asking, but her curiosity got the better of her and she looked far more intrigued than she should've. Koto's eyes looked solemn and he looked down. He took a moment before he spoke. "My family consisted of me, my parents, and my little sister. My parents were titan researches for the Survey Corps, so they weren't home often. Usually I was left alone while they'd venture out into the Titan territory. One day..." Koto's voice became even more serious. "The Survey Corps came back. As always, my sister and I were on the Main Street with smiles, waiting for our parents. But we couldn't see them. I began to worry, so I jumped in front of the soldiers, shouting at them to tell me where my parents were. At first, no one did anything. Then...a soldier came from the back with pieces of cloth in hand. He handed them to me with along with then Yin and Yang necklaces that my parents had been wearing. He didn't say anything, and after a moment the Survey Corps just kept walking..." A single tear ran down Koto's cheek as he clenched his fist around his necklace. Rika knew she had asked too much. She put a hand lightly on his shoulder in attempt to comfort the pained boy. To her surprise, he continued. "And then...only months later...the titans invaded Trost. I only had my sister, and some neighborhood friends. The titans got closer and closer to my house so I grabbed my sister and we started running for the gates. But..." Koto's voice cracked and he began to shudder as more tears fell down his face. "It was an aberrant...and...I..." Koto slammed a clenched fist against the table. "I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" That was the last straw. Koto broke down right there in front of all those. Tears fell and his breathing was ragged. Rika pulled him into her arms, as she too began to cry with him. She had never imagined that this much tragedy had befallen her best friend in his short life. And all she could do now was hold him and hope that he'd be okay. 


End file.
